


Idling In Red

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random poem I wrote outta boredom while out running errands with my parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idling In Red

In my panic stricken  
Haste to get away  
I lost what love I had  
Along the way

Idling on red  
Strike me down I'm dead  
Can't break free  
This love is killing me  
Are you too blind to see?

Are you so brokenhearted  
A love so dearly departed  
Neatly parted  
These seams  
Peaking into dreams  
So twisted demented  
Sick, these toxins can't be vented

Idling on red  
Breaking down, all is dead  
Can't pull free  
Your faith is blinding me  
Why can't you set me free  
Why can't you just let me be

I breathe  
You die  
Suffocating  
So aggravating  
Gravitating towards disaster

Cutting to deceive  
All that anger bleeds  
Turning against the hate that succeeds

Love is dying  
Choking on seeds  
So carelessly sewn

Sick of hearing, all those souls crying  
Tears we shed now turn as black as bruises  
The bruises that mar the skin  
Reflecting sin  
There's just no way of going back  
Not now, not anymore  
This is it now, closing the door


End file.
